starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman/Triage X: Dark Operations Issue 2
Chapter 2.1 "BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Black Mask yells in insuffirable rage. How could his nemesis have found him!? Was that bat bastard tracking me this entire time? ''He pondered as his nemesis hovers towards with the same expression of anger matching his own. '' No matter. At this point his pointed head is mine!! The skull faced crime lord swings his gloved fist with blinding fury! Seconds before the attack, The Dark Knight quickly spins around his black skull nemesis raging attack with no proble; he then swings his fist square into the skeletal faced criminal's face, connecting with little to no struggle. Sending The Black Mask falling into the rough concrete. "Ugh." the crime lord lands hard with a loud thugh before rolling on the ground, holding his face in pain. Batman lands on the ground crouched down, before he slowly lift himself like a growing shadow. " No matter where you run. No matter how hard you fight Sinosis..." Batman said is dark, illuminous voice, before suddenly over shadowing his fallen nemesis. Black Mask lifts his hands off his hands and looks up as a pair of omnibus pupiless white eyes stare directly at him."I won't have you taint another city with your hands!" "Figured you show." Black Mask said, spitting out a glop of blood. " Fine by me, at least I'll get to finish what started." The low-life crime lord then lifts himself off the ground. "I like to see you try." Batman said. "You don't even have the skills tp beat me even at my lowest peak." He taunts to his opponent. Black Mask cracks his neck a few times before he flexes out his fists. "We'll see about that Batman." Sionis said cooly before flinging himself violently at his bat masked foe. As the two nemesis are locked in combat, the two Black Label members observe the ongoing fight from with equal curiosity. What the hell is going? ''Mikoto thought, wondering how the hell this operation turned into a complete clusterfuck and when is she going to get some attention for her shoulder wound. Arashi on the other hand, couldn't help but pay attention to the masked vigilante fighting their next target. ''Who is this man? The young assassin thought. "Hey dumbass!" Mikoto yells out. "Huh!?" Arashi snaps out of his inner thoughts, as he completly forgot about the situation he is in with his partner. "How about you quit daydreaming for one second and get us thehell out of here idiot, before we get fucking blown to pieces." She said angrily. "Yes." Arashi said nodding his head. Mikoto is right. He thought in his head. No time to ponder now, we need find a way out, and fast. The two assassins then flee out if the scene... "GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The demon masked nurse Sayo Hitsugi charges at her masked opponent and tries to slam her armored fist at his face. "Whoa!".Nightwing ducks below moments before Sayo thrust her fist into one of the cargo boxes, piercing through the metallic layer like hot butterknife through butter. Missed. Sayo irratetly thought. ''Whew. That was a close one! ''Nightwing thought. In mere moments, Grayson then slams both of his batons multiple times into his demonic looking foe's sides as a quick counter. "Nghh!" The blue hair assassin grunted. Sayo feels what seems to be an "venomous stings!" slammed through her body; Nightwing quickly thrusts both batons into Sayo's chest. "Augh!" The demonic looking nurse two strong simulational thrusts sent through her body, causing her to slightly stumble back. Moments before impact, Nightwing presses both buttons on his weapons, sending sudden burst of electricl charge at his. foe.